Bonnie & Clyde
by Harker.Lanora
Summary: Carrie White is a shy, weird and lonely girl who aspires for kindness, Tate Langdon is a confused ghost boy who wants acceptence
1. Chapter 1

p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"strongspan style="font-size: 14.6666666666667px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap; background-color: transparent;"Cast: (All Chapters)/span/strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"strongspan style="font-size: 14.6666666666667px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap; background-color: transparent;"Connie Britton as Vivien Harmon /span/strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"strongspan style="font-size: 14.6666666666667px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap; background-color: transparent;"Jessica Lange as Constance Langdon /span/strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"strongspan style="font-size: 14.6666666666667px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap; background-color: transparent;"Dylan McDermott as Dr. Ben Harmon/span/strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"strongspan style="font-size: 14.6666666666667px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap; background-color: transparent;"Evan Peters as Tate Langdon/span/strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"strongspan style="font-size: 14.6666666666667px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap; background-color: transparent;"Frances Conroy as Moira O'hara/span/strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"strongspan style="font-size: 14.6666666666667px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap; background-color: transparent;"Alexandra Breckenridge as young Moira O'hara/span/strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"strongspan style="font-size: 14.6666666666667px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap; background-color: transparent;"Lily Rabe as Nora Montgomery /span/strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"strongspan style="font-size: 14.6666666666667px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap; background-color: transparent;"Kate Mara as Hayden McClaine/span/strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"strongspan style="font-size: 14.6666666666667px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap; background-color: transparent;"Taissa Farmiga as Violet Harmon /span/strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"strongspan style="font-size: 14.6666666666667px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap; background-color: transparent;"Matt Ross as Dr. Charles Montgomery /span/strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"strongspan style="font-size: 14.6666666666667px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap; background-color: transparent;"Michael Graziadei as Travis Wanderley /span/strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"strongspan style="font-size: 14.6666666666667px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap; background-color: transparent;"Mena Suvari as Elizabeth Short/span/strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"strongspan style="font-size: 14.6666666666667px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap; background-color: transparent;"Sam Kinsey as /spanspan style="font-size: 14.6666666666667px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap; background-color: #ffffff;"Beauregard "Beau" Langdon/span/strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"strongspan style="font-size: 14.6666666666667px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap; background-color: #ffffff;"Chloe Grace Moretz as Carrietta White/span/strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"strongJulianne Moore as Margaret White/strong/p 


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1**

Carrie stood inside of her new bedroom surrounded by boxes. They had just moved to LA because Momma finally found a job at a church that was to her liking. She's supposed to start work tomorrow. Carrie didn't like the house, it felt strange and it was like she could feel something. Don't get me wrong the house was beautiful, better than their old bungalow (Momma refused to call it a white house because of the government) but she almost felt as if she were being watched. Carrie sighed and continued to unpack her boxes. This one was labeled: Clothes. She wrinkled her nose in disgust at the ugliness of the clothing. Her momma never let her wear any modern day clothing because momma thought it was a sin. Of course everything is a sin to her. She lifted her clothes out of the cardboard box and began to put them in her dresser.

"Nice things you got here," a voice said, causing Carrie to jump in surprise. She spun around to face the source only to see a teen boy with curly blonde hair and hazel eyes. "Sorry, didn't mean to startle you."

"I-it's okay," she mumbled shyly, tucking a piece of strawberry blonde hair behind her ear. "W-what are you doing h-here?"

"Me? oh I just hang around," He plopped down onto her bed, getting himself comfortable by resting his back on the wall. "God, I miss sleep." Carrie tilted her head in confusion.

"Then why don't you?"

"Because I can't." She nodded and sat down on the foot of her bed.

"Sometimes I can't either," she told him honestly. The boy stared at her for a few moments with a look that she couldn't quite identify.

"Whats your name?" he asked.

"Carrietta White, but everybody calls me Carrie."

"I'm Tate," she smiled, he did too.

"You should probably go, my momma will get mad if she finds out that you were in here," Carrie warned him. Tate nodded in understanding, when he reached the door he turned back to face her.

"I'll see you around _Carrie,"_ with that he shut the door, leaving Carrie White alone.

 **Constance Pov**

"Hello you must the new neighbor," Constance acknowledged. The woman quickly turned around with a knife in hand. She was older, about late forties to mid fifties with dark red hair that was streaked white and all black clothing.

"What are you doing in my house," the woman hissed, words oozing with venom.

"Calm down I don't mean any harm," she laughed. "Anyhow I brought you a house warming gift." Constance handed her a bag that had sage, which the woman snatched out of her hands. _Fiesty one are we?_ she thought to herself.

"Use this to cleanse the spirits in the house, heaven knows that you'll need it."

"I know what its for and its godless," she hissed. "Get out of house you whore of babylon! Hell as saved a special place for you!" Constance didn't even get a chance to speak before she was being pulled forcefully out of the house. When they were outside, the woman slammed the door while screaming "Don't come back or god will use his wrath on you!"

"Jesus freaks," she muttered while walking back to her own home. "Not even god can help her."


End file.
